


Mate

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never seen Stark without her armor covering her from head to toe. It was a revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupinspotion02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinspotion02/gifts).



Loki enjoyed Midgard, for all he liked to claim he didn't. It was vibrant, active, and full of growth and change – the opposite of Asgard in every conceivable way. Chaos was welcomed and so, inadvertently, was Loki.

He enjoyed fighting with the so-called Avengers. It kept both himself and his opponents sharp (the Norns knew Thor could not possibly be allowed to grow duller) and he greatly enjoyed playing what Thor liked to complain were tricks. The Iron Man (Stark was quick to correct she was no maiden and Loki was inclined to agree that 'Iron Woman' simply did not flow off the tongue as well) called them pranks, a lighter word closer to their actual intent, but there was always just enough of a hidden blade that whatever his games were called they were still acknowledged as dangerous.

Speaking of the Iron Man – he turned his head to watch the red and gold armor land, heavy but neatly controlled. The golden face studied him a moment and he smiled, knowing the curve of his lips was smug and goading. A distorted, electrical huff was his reward and to his surprise Stark reached up and took off the helmet. 

He had never seen Stark without her armor covering her from head to toe. He knew she was female but it had never before mattered. She had power among her fellow Midgardians but that was a different thing to her power as a warrior and so did not concern him. He saw her only in battle, and in battle...

Her armor was gaudy, gilt and glorious but sexless in a way no shield maiden of Asgard would have borne. When she faced him in combat her face was the stern expressionless mask of her helmet and when she flyted with him her voice was altered, metallic and artificial. Stark to him was her armor, an unsexed being of metal, and it had never mattered that there was an actual flesh and blood woman hidden away beneath. A woman there was, however, and she was –

He stared.

Stark was magnificent. Her eyes were bright with laughter, her smile fierce and wild, filled with confidence in her own majesty. 

Beneath the bright glare of her victory, her face held the shadow of too many long nights, her lips were dry and cracked from too long in the confines her helmet, one cheek bruised and already swelling and there was blood drying on her face from a gash upon the side of her head.

He had never wanted anyone more in his life.

She was _his_ , that Midgardian woman of fire and wit and steel, he knew it down to his bones. She was his – his… _mate_. Yes, that was the word he needed, crude and animalistic and nowhere else would he use it, but she was it, exactly. She was his mate and he wanted her, he had to have her, he needed her. 

She tucked her helm under her arm, grinning, and he wanted.

She waved, a ridiculous, mocking little wiggle of her fingers as Thor hauled him upright, still staring, and he wanted.

She turned her back as he was led away already planning his escape in some distant corner of his brain that wasn't preoccupied with her, and he wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

_Mate, mate, mate_ sang through his body and he shuddered with the rightness of it. More than a wife, more than a consort, something deeper, truer, a match that needed no ceremony to make it so. Any other word was too clean, too soft for the animal need in his veins.

He wanted to rut with her while her skin was marbled with bruises, wanted to take her while she still smelt of armor and battle and seed children within her while blood well-earned dried on her skin.

He wanted to fuck her into submission and then into the same violent claiming frenzy that filled him, wanted to make his mark upon her with bites and bruises and an ache between her legs that would plague her for days, reminding her constantly that she was his –

Ah. But first, he supposed, he should escape.

*

Tony liked to drink a little after a battle with Loki. It was a tradition in Thor's culture, wasn't it, fighting and feasting? She was honoring his customs! And they were definitely onto something in Asgard, booze improved the post-fight aches and pains a hundredfold.

It had taken her fifteen minutes to get out of the suit, dented and malfunctioning in places from one too many flings through a building and after all that effort Loki had apparently become the Guinness World Record holder for shortest time spent in captivity. She _deserved_ a damn scotch, thank you, Captain.

She made sure to lock down her suits because she wasn't an idiot; Iron Man was still a weapon as much as all the other things it was to her and you didn't operate weapons drunk. JARVIS helpfully added a moratorium on access to power tools because nothing good came of drunken engineering except DUM-E and that was a caution in itself.

Tony then put a moratorium on JARVIS because she didn't think she could handle the snide remarks sure to follow her drinking alone in her workshop. One allusion to her father and she'd probably do something she'd regret.

She was just drunk enough to react to Loki's sudden appearance with nothing more than a raised eyebrow, too relaxed with alcohol to be bothered, an exasperated thought of _damn, there goes my self-indulgent drinking time_ the best she could muster. She practically had to schedule it these days, she didn't know why she was even a little surprised Loki would turn up.

He looked feverish, his eyes weirdly bright and color high in his cheeks. If she'd been sober she'd probably have been more concerned about the intensity of his gaze but as it was his regard made her feel warm instead, something like arousal curling low in her abdomen.

Tony had eyes, damn it, and Loki was definitely easy on them.

"Thought we had an unspoken deal, Prancer? You don't break into the tower as you so easily could and we... actually I don’t know what we do. Not a deal then. An unspoken code of villainous conduct?"

"Yes," he said distantly, his voice lower than she remembered it being normally, and her other eyebrow rose as he shook his head impatiently at himself and croaked, "No."

"No?"

"Normally," Loki said and Tony started to frown, wondering if he really was ill if his famous (or was it infamous?) silver tongue was failing him so badly he seemed barely capable of stringing words together. "Normally, but I…"

He shook his head again and took a step closer where she sat next to the bottle and (frankly unnecessary) glass on the floor. "Antonia Stark."

Loki said her name like it actually meant what her mother had once claimed it did, praiseworthy, priceless – like it wasn't just a collection of syllables matched to her face but a certain truth.

"It's Tony," Tony corrected firmly, trying to quash the flattered feeling that had managed to spring up by reminding herself of that infamous interview back when she was seventeen when she'd finally snapped and said Antonia was for princesses – she was Tony fucking Stark and they'd better not forget it. None of that cutesy 'Toni' bullshit. It was the same reason she vehemently rejected being renamed 'Iron Maiden' the minute the press realized - shock, horror - that 'Iron Man' was in fact a woman, badass though the name, band, and history was. Besides, she just knew it was more for the jokes they'd be able to make of it, of her - _maiden_ , like she wasn't the goddamn knight of her own story. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Never better," Loki said, still staring at her as if she was the best thing he'd ever seen.

Tony struggled to her feet, swaying a little, finally decided on calling the other Avengers before the situation got any weirder but before she could take a single step away Loki _moved_. His hands clamped down on her arms before she could even think of bringing them up to defend herself and his mouth pressed against hers with an eagerness that left her bewildered for a second before it was all overtaken by something that was _definitely_ arousal

Tony had never been able to back down from challenge. It was a failing. Mostly.

Loki pulled away only to start sucking marks into the skin of her throat, deceptively slender hands tearing her well-worn t-shirt away with ease and Tony didn't know if it was the alcohol or simply the sheer strength of his fevered desire that made her yield instead of complaining about the destruction of her comfort wear.

(Perhaps it was his eyes, dark with want, or the feel of him already hard against her thigh. Maybe it was the ease with which he bore her back down to the floor and the desperation in his hands against her skin.)

She liked Loki, though she'd never admit it sober – he was quick and clever and she'd have to be blind not to have at least some form of not-so scientific appreciation for the structure of his face and body. She could _look_ , there was no harm in looking, there was no way anything would actually happen -

Except that it was, and she was the one with power; his clear and desperate need gave it all to her. So it was a bad idea - Tony was good at those.

"I'm going to fuck you," Loki promised, low and hoarse. Tony felt her face flush, the words seeming to bypass her brain entirely, the tone settling warm and liquid between her legs. It had clearly been far too long since the last time she'd been laid. Which had been... Jesus, before Afghanistan.

It wasn't like she hadn't had offers, she was still Tony Stark, but there was the arc reactor to think of, she couldn't let anyone see that and the very vulnerability of it rendered just about any desire she had moot. And for another...

Preserving the look of her breasts hadn't been high on Yinsen's list of priorities during her surgery – the original shrapnel removal or the installation of the reactor – nor should it have been, but the damage was still hard to face after years of ridiculous tabloid worship. He'd done his best to ensure that at least she still had breasts and Tony was grateful of course, but she still hated the sight of them. Reconstructive surgery had come out the loser to her need to guard the reactor so they remained heavily scarred, one more reason not to sleep with anyone.

Loki didn't seem put off in the slightest, pushing away the hands that had crept up and tried to cover them and leaning forward to mouth at one tightening nipple before dragging his tongue down one of the long scars following the curve of her breast. A shaky breath escaped Tony as he lifted his head only to turn to another mark, then another, tracing with lips and teeth and tongue the wounds that made her.

She didn't know if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away, feeling weirdly self-conscious and exposed. It was almost as if it was her first time all over again, which wasn't actually as long ago as most would think. Tony had taken over Stark Industries before she'd found someone she liked enough and thought wouldn't give the media anything and perceptions of just how long ago that had been were muddled by how swiftly she'd managed to turn her father's kingdom into _her_ empire.

She hadn't had as many partners as she could, either – Tony was always careful and secretive about her relationships because a playboy was a stud but a playgirl was a slut and if men managed to write her off as having all her worth between her legs instead of her ears she'd never be able to claw back the already unwilling respect they gave her.

Loki at least was intelligent enough to know better and if he didn't, hey, they were already enemies, what looked to be an epic one night stand not withstanding – it would probably even be easier _not_ to have his respect, to use his disregard to best him.

Maybe the lack of experience for comparison was why Loki's every touch seemed to set her alight in new and unfamiliar ways. Maybe it was that he wasn't actually a man for all he looked like one, or that he'd had centuries to learn. Maybe it was just the booze.

Loki made a content noise as she stopped holding herself stiff and still and relaxed under his attentions. Tony felt every muscle in her body shiver in understanding at the noise. Of what exactly Tony wasn't quite sure, but it didn't really matter.

He kissed her again, cutting off the needy whine she hadn't realized was escaping, pressed his mouth to hers as if to devour her. Tony didn't know when or how he'd managed to strip off that elaborate armor or the rest of her clothes without her noticing but it was skin against skin now and she decided to thank magic as being slightly more likely a reason than her brain being too muddled by desire or alcohol to notice.

(That tongue, though. Solid platinum.)

It took Tony longer than she'd probably admit sober to work out that Loki wanted her on her hands and knees, but she rolled and presented herself eventually, already feeling the ache the hard floor was going to give her and dismissing it as unimportant.

Loki settled behind her, the weight of his body curving over her own solid and certain as he embraced her torso with one arm. He mouthed the back of her neck as he nudged her thighs further apart, the blunt head of his cock pushing and sliding wetly between her legs, coating itself with her arousal.

There was something Tony was supposed to do, or ask or... something. Something. If she couldn't remember it, it couldn't really be important, she decided.

Loki started pressing into her fully and Tony groaned helplessly – not the theatrical moan she'd learned to do but the low raw sound she used to make when just learning her own body, always a little startled by her own pleasure.

He was too big or she wasn't quite ready and the movement slowed and stopped halfway, wrenching a disappointed noise from her.

She made a weak attempt to change her stance a little beneath him, but all her shifting did was make her even more conscious of the stretch and burn where he was already buried inside her, achingly aware that he could give her more, she could have more if she could just –

He bit down into the back of her neck, shoving into her so hard and fast it drove all the air out of her lungs with a grunt. She bucked helplessly, pinned by the weight of his body and the teeth sunk into her nape. It felt brutal and humiliating and possessive and Tony braced herself and shoved her hips back eagerly, glorying in how much this man (god) wanted her.

Scarred, damaged Tony Stark, regarded with pity and contempt when she came back from the desert with hard edges, no longer pretty or desired the way she'd been before – Loki wanted her and all the marks of her experience, every battle wound that rendered her unpalatable to the high society she was born in.

Loki managed to growl around his mouthful of flesh as he started thrusting, his cock driving into her with the wettest, most obscene noises she'd ever heard, forcing breathless little gasps out of her.

Tony told herself she could stop the noises she was making at any time, she just had no reason to right now so why not to let them escape –

So good, the stretch of his cock filling her to the hilt, the sound of his flesh slapping against hers, the damp scrape of bloodied teeth newly released from her nape, the feel of his skin against her back and the slickness being smeared between her ass cheeks and across her inner thighs as he fucked into her with short sharp thrusts as if unwilling to leave the warmth of her body a moment more than necessary.

He growled at something over her head but Tony didn't have the strength or focus in her to try and look. Her arms were shaking and she sank down before they could give out on her, pressing her face into her forearms and feeling even more like a bitch in heat. 

Loki licked and nipped at her neck and what parts of her face he could reach and Tony had the fleeting thought that he'd forgotten how to kiss, that it was too human for what they were doing.

She moaned helplessly Loki drew back behind her, putting his hands to her hips and digging his fingers in so hard Tony was convinced he was trying to bruise her down to the bone. He used his grip to pull her back into him with every thrust, overriding her own attempts with ease and Tony wasn't quite sure what she was babbling between her grunts and groans but if it wasn't fervent praise and worship she'd be surprised.

Loki said something, strange words in a tongue that made her head ring, heavy and demanding, but Tony couldn't concentrate on anything other than the relentless pounding of his body into hers. She felt hot and light-headed and only distantly aware of the thin sheen of sweat that coated her body or the trembling in her thighs, preoccupied with the heat winding up tighter and tighter in her belly, a wave threatening to crest –

Loki stopped, demanding something, and Tony wailed with disappointment.

"I can't – can't understand you," she managed to choke out when he started to pull away and Loki paused.

Tony didn't have enough strength to raise herself back up and look over her shoulder but she imagined him working his tongue trying to relearn his lips and teeth and was obscenely proud she could rob him of higher thought.

"Mine," Loki managed at last, the tone guttural but the word clear enough. Tony panted and nodded, hoping that was enough because she was barely capable of higher thought herself.

" _Mine_ ," Loki repeated insistently, firmly, and Tony moaned. 

"Yes – okay, yes, yours – please –"

Her words cut off with a scream as he slammed back inside and began to fuck her again with long, hard thrusts, the head of his cock catching and dragging delightfully every time he pushed back in, spearing her open anew.

"Fill you, breed you," he muttered, his words broken, wavering constantly between English and something else, but Tony was impressed he could speak at all because she couldn't do anything but scream, couldn't even manage a hissed _yes_ of approval. "Mate, mine, mate –"

His hand reached down between her legs, fingers slipping over where they joined and pressing just right against her clit, and she tensed and broke apart. Her whole body shook, her hands clenching and clawing spasmodically against the smooth surface of the workshop floor, and he fucked her right through one trembling surge and into another without pause until she was sobbing desperately, unsure if she wanted it to continue or end.

"Loki –"

There was a snarling moan in her ear, a sudden rush of liquid warmth filling her and trickling down her legs, and all the aches and pains of Tony's body rushed to the forefront as Loki collapsed to side and pulled her down with him in an exhausted tangle of limbs.

Her knees were in agony, her legs were _still_ trembling with aftershocks, she felt sticky and battered and bruised and she didn't want to imagine the mess of fluids covering her and (in all likelihood) dripped on and smeared across the floor. If she could move in the morning it would be a minor miracle, and she didn't think Loki was inclined to grant one.

Worth it, she decided vaguely as Loki kissed her, instincts faded enough to let him do so. She pulled him closer and sank into the leisurely kisses, humming appreciatively at the tenderness of his hands running over her body, lingering at her throat, her breasts, her belly... 

She'd do the sensible thing in the morning.

*

His mate was delightful relaxed and sated, as Loki had known she would be. She smelt of him now, of their frenzied fucking, the sharp smell of alcohol faded to nothing beneath the stronger scents, and he kissed her again thoroughly, pleased.

His head mostly cleared he wondered how soon she'd be ready and willing to go again, if his seed had already taken within her, if she would like Uru as her morning-gift, if she would look just as glorious taken among the trees of Asgard's golden orchards as she had in her own kingdom of metal... 

He curled over her, shielding her body with his as one of the great windows that separated her workshop from the rest of the tower shattered to pieces, something clanging against the other side of the workshop.

From the startled noise from his mate – Antonia, Tony, the Lady Stark, the Iron Man – he gathered that wasn't supposed to happen and those windows weren't as weak they looked.

"What the _hell_ , Steve," Antonia moaned, managing to lift her head a little beneath him and stare out at the sight of the Captain, fully suited and catching his shield. "Way to ruin the afterglow."

The Captain ignored her – bizarrely, Loki felt himself bristling more at the disregard for his mate than the clumsy interruption – and stepped forward with blazing eyes, clearly filled with righteous indignation. Loki scowled fiercely because if he wanted Tony Loki would kill him. He should have made plain his suit long ago if that was the source of his outrage; he'd had plenty of time.

"Get away from her," he demanded, and Loki snorted incredulously.

"No," he said flatly.

The Captain seemed to become even angrier, if possible, raising his shield and readying to attack. "The other Avengers will be here any second," he warned. "Get away from Tony now and we might decide to go easy on you." His tone indicated that wasn't very likely but he felt honor-bound to make to the offer.

Loki rolled his eyes and tugged Antonia closer, the better to shield her. She wriggled beneath him, complaining weakly, but stilled when he growled, recognizing – or so Loki hoped – that her mate was in control.

"Let me repeat: no."

The Widow and Hawk stepped up on either side of the Captain and Loki breathed a fervent sigh of relief he would deny to anyone at the absence of the green beast, that Rogers had apparently been sensible enough to realize it probably wouldn't have the control necessary for the situation. Just imagining his mate so vulnerable, so _human_ , and that beast in a rage...

"Really, Stark?" Romanova said, and Tony gave another brief attempt to break free of his hold and look out at them.

"I regret nothing," she declared firmly, voice muffled against Loki's skin, and if the situation weren't quite so fraught Loki would have smiled.

"How about the lack of condom?"

"Nope, too hot," she said flippantly, but Loki could feel the flinch that ran through her and he frowned at the thought that she didn't want that intimacy or any child that might result from it. "The moment, Tasha, you're ruining it."

"BROTHER!"

At Thor's dulcet bellow, Loki dropped his head down and groaned whole-heartedly. There went his hope to solidify the connection between himself and his mate first before dealing with unpleasant family business – such as officially introducing her to it as a new member.

"How dare you defile Tony?!"

That was apparently a step too far for his little mate and she managed to work herself free of his protective hold, scowling at Thor. "If anything has been defiled it's my enjoyment of the aftermath of fantastic sex," Tony complained. "I'm a grown woman, I know my own mind, and if I want to ride Loki into the floor I'm going to do so, damn it."

Loki wasn't quite sure what noise escaped him at that declaration but from the looks of the so-called Avengers it was probably inappropriate as far as they were concerned.

"Can we at least have this conversation with clothes on?" Barton said. "Since now we know it's just Tony's bad decision making at work we can let them get dressed, right? I don't mind Tony – nice legs – but I'm seeing way too much of Loki here."

Loki laughed and managed to pull himself upright, helping Tony to her feet and clothing them both with a shimmer of magic.

" _Thank you_ ," Barton said fervently.

"Well that felt weird," Tony said, poking at her outfit curiously, clearly already turning his magic over in her mind, trying to reconcile it with her science. He looked forward to exploring the possibilities together.

"I admit, I have not quite approached this correctly," Loki said, directing his words at Thor as the best to understand them. He kept his hand at Tony's waist, well aware of the way she was listing slightly towards him. "But my intentions cannot be argued with. Her morning-gift will be that of the queen she is, have no doubt, Thor."

Thor lowered his hammer instantly, as Loki had hoped, and looked hideously overwrought, which he hadn't. "Truly, brother?"

At Loki's nod he started forward and was only warned back when Loki's hand went to his nearest throwing knife. "That is wonderful news! Tony, I am glad you have seen past the façade my brother presents to the world to consider and accept his suit. He will treat you well." The 'or he gets a hammer to the face' went tactfully unspoken, Loki thought.

"What." Antonia said blankly. She must have been more tired than Loki thought; he'd been more than obvious about what he desired from her and what she was to him.

"Are we missing something here?" Rogers said, still glaring at Loki as if he'd like to tear out his organs in alphabetical order.

"Antonia Stark is my mate," Loki said simply. "It is not something that can be fought, denied or broken. She is mine, I am hers, and you have no power to change that."

He pulled her closer and watched the outrage explode around them, unable to stop himself grinning.

"What the hell?! We're going to talk about this," Tony hissed furiously, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his ear, barely audible with all the shouting and recriminations going on.

"Before or after I take you to bed again?"

He watched her consider, the pulse in her throat leaping as her eyes darkened. "After," she decided. "Worst is already done, after all."

"Oh good," Loki purred, and in the next instant was pressing her down into the mattress of his bed.

"Whoa, hey, shouldn't we –"

She still tasted very faintly of the spirits she'd been drinking, but the eagerness of her mouth opening to his more than made up for one distasteful aspect.

When she was pushing at him with desperation, gasping for air, he reluctantly drew back. She glared at him as if to make sure he knew she was aware of what he was doing, then tugged him down. Loki wasn't quite sure how, but Tony was straddling him in the next second, eyes bright with triumph.

"Much more comfortable to ride you into the bed instead of the floor," she said, grinning. "Hands on the headboard, this is my show now."

She fumbled with his laces, bewildered he supposed by the difference to mortal fashions of metal teeth and buttons. She scowled at his amused look, eventually closing her hand around his cock and sending him a triumphant grin, smugly pleased to find him already hard for her. Grinning, she stripped herself one handed, despite knowing he could unclothe them both in an instant, sliding his cock between her wet folds the instant she could.

"Headboard," Tony reminded firmly when he reached out for her, desperate to stop her teasing, to grab hold of her hips and force her down onto his cock. He gritted his teeth and reached up again, hands clenching as she waited patiently to see if he would keep them there, running the pads of her fingers curiously across every inch of him, a torment he couldn't decide if he regarded more as petty or truly terrible.

Her smile when he did was unexpectedly sweet and that would have been reward enough but she quickly sank onto him with an involuntary moan. Loki forced himself still, snarling with the effort of doing nothing as she rocked slightly, getting used to the new angle.

She was so warm and wet and welcoming with his seed trickling wetly down her thighs, a reminder of all the joy they'd already had and all they would in future.

He groaned brokenly as she settled her hands on his chest and began riding him in earnest, her head thrown back and open mouthed, the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen.

He thought about how she'd look clutching at her rounded belly awkwardly as she rode him like this in future, how her milk-heavy breasts would shake as she moaned and how'd they'd taste when he closed his mouth on one and sucked –

Tony gave a strangled gasp, clenching up around him as she faltered in her rhythm and forced herself to keep going.

He could almost feel the curve of her stomach against him as she fucked herself to exhaustion on his cock, could almost see the proud swell of it as he finally pushed her back and laid her down, pressing his face between her legs to taste their combined fluids. She would press her hands against it constantly, embarrassed by how large their child made her, upset she couldn't see his face any more as he drank her in.

Tony moaned as he licked into her, eyes tightly screwed shut and mouth falling open, and Loki thought about thrusting into that open mouth as she surged beneath his tongue, gasping. He pressed his hand against her flat belly to hold her down as she shrieked and bucked as the stimulation became too much her and he thought about how it would grow.

He pulled away when her sobs became more pained than pleasured, her hands tearing at his hair rather than tugging at it to bring him closer and sat back on his heels, admiring the heaving of her body as she slowly recovered herself.

"This still doesn't mean I'm your _mate_ ," she eventually managed to gasp, clutching at her stomach seemingly without conscious recognition that she was doing so.

Loki hummed and continued running his hand through her hair. He could only admire how utterly stubborn she was. It was surely some kind of gift.

"I like being an Avenger, thanks, and if this is going to ruin that –"

A discussion for another time, Loki instinctively felt, pressing closer and making sure Tony felt just how little interest he had in talking about so-called Avengers when there were far more interesting things to do.

Her eyes widened slightly, her expression undecided between being impressed and being incredulous. He grinned at her challengingly, and Tony, magnificent contrary creature that she was, refused to listen to her own body and took the bait.

"They'll work it out," she decided, licking her lips and sprawling back as if _she_ was challenging _Loki_. "So. We've got the rest of the night for you to demonstrate fully the benefits of being your 'mate'. I'm not sure you've succeeded so far. Go on, impress me."

*

(She was in fact very impressed.

Less so when she realized she was missing her period.)


End file.
